


Honor of Kalos

by PoorSapAdvocate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bond Phenomenon, Bond Phenomenons but Miraculouses, F/M, Gratuitous French
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorSapAdvocate/pseuds/PoorSapAdvocate
Summary: Marinette is a trainer who longs to show her stuff on the Showcase stage. Adrien is a Performer who longs to prove his strength in a real battle. When they meet, it is clear that each one has what the other wants in order to reach their dreams. However, there is trouble brewing in Lumiose City. When the evil Team Prismillion steals the majority of the city’s partner pokemon, the two find themselves thrust into the role of the city’s protectors Coxyclaque and Mistigrix. The two must work together--both with and without the masks on--to navigate a world of hopes, dreams, action, magic, adventures, and romance.A Miraculous Ladybug story set in the world of Pokemon. Usually updates every other Thursday in the morning.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Lovesquare variations, other background pairings - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Origins: The Bug Catcher and the Rising Star

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir was created by Thomas Astruc and owned by ZAG Entertainment. Pokemon was created by Satoshi Tajiri and Ken Sugimori, and owned by The Pokemon Company. Any other work referenced or homaged is property of their respective creator. This is a fanmade work that only seeks to entertain. Please support the official release.

It was said that, if you became one of Professor Sycamore’s students, you would reach your dreams no matter what. Granted, it was easy to see why people thought that. Professor Sycamore was one of the most well-respected men in Kalos. His connections alone could take you anywhere. However, Professor Sycamore was selective about who he accepted to study under him. His students were already full of potential, whether they be ace trainers and performers who wanted to prove their bond with their pokémon, breeders or daycare attendants who worked alongside pokémon, or musicians and artists who simply wanted to live with pokémon in peace. They were already reaching the top. Sycamore just gave them the extra push.

That was why it surprised Adrien to receive a letter from Sycamore himself, delivered to him by faithful carrier Pidgey, inviting him to join the class.

Adrien was not exceptional. Or, if he was, it was not because he wanted to be. But he could not reject Professor Sycamore’s offer. This was his chance to prove himself. A world of dreams and adventures awaited him.

Honor of Kalos

A Miraculous Ladybug/Pokémon fusion fic

By the Poor Sap Advocate

Like most mornings, Marinette woke up from the gentle nudging of her partner pokémon, generally followed by the not-so gentle nudging of her mother’s Fletchling if she ignored the warning. Unlike most mornings, Marinette found herself at her desk rather than her bed. As she pulled her head off of the tabletop, she glanced down at the sketchbook she had used as her pillow. The pencil sketches were a little smudged, but her hard work still showed. This was perfect!

Fletchling’s nudge shook her out of her thoughts. She scrambled to hide the design from the ferocious flying type’s attacks, glancing over at the clock as she did.

_“WAAH! I’M GONNA BE LATE!”_

Marinette stumbled away from her desk, ignoring the general aches and pains of sleeping on a hard surface. She was used to all-nighters by now. She scrambled to get ready, throwing on the first pair of clothes she saw and tossing her hair back into its two usual pigtails.

“Alright, I have my sketchbook, Tikki’s pokéball, Wayzz, Longg, some spare pokéballs, potions, Holocaster, Ride Pager, money for the cafe…” Mariette mumbled to herself as she threw her stuff together. “What am I forgetting…?”

“Ledian!” Tikki cried. Her partner pokémon held out two boxes of sweets from the bakery downstairs. It was the start of term tradition since _école élémentaire_ : macarons for students, pokepuffs for partner pokémon.

“Thanks, Tikki!” Marinette said. She took hold of the boxes before she recalled Tikki into her pokéball and ran downstairs.

The Tom & Sabine _Boulangerie Patisserie_ was buzzing with its breakfast rush. Marinette barely had time to grab a few pastries to eat on the way to class.

“Thanks for the macarons, papa! Thanks for the pokepuffs, maman!” She called as she dashed through the kitchen.

“Make sure to take the Charizard, dear!” Her mother called from the counter. “You might make it to class on time!”

That hardly needed to be said. By now, calling the Charizard on her ride pager was second instinct to Marinette. It could take days to travel to Lumiose City from Vaniville Town on foot, but the Bruels had raised their Charizards to make the journey in less than a half-hour. Marinette relied on them on days like today, which were becoming increasingly common. The Charizard had already been paged by the time Marinette stepped outside, and in just a few moments, she had taken to the skies of Kalos.

Maman’s theory had been right. After bribing Charizard with some of the extra pokepuffs, they had reached Professor Sycamore’s lab in Lumiose City at the same time as the other students. Marinette glanced around, trying to see who else would be in class this term. There was Ivan, riding in on his Tauros. She would have to praise Charizard to him later. Alix and Kim stood outside of the building, already in the throws of battle with their Raboot and Thwacky, as was their morning tradition. Nathaniel sat on the steps to the lab, curled in with his Skiddo, getting in his morning tradition of sketching practice of their battle. Above her, Marinette could make out Juleka and Rose flying in on Juleka’s mother’s Braviary. Two Munna floated beside them, but from so far away, Marinette could not tell which one was Rose’s Munna or Juleka’s Zorua playing a prank on them. Marinette landed and dismissed her ride, and walked in with Mylene and her Emolga. Max was already in the elevator as it opened for them. Was he here early to deliver papers for his parents again? Or had Professor Sycamore finally recruited him as an official lab aide?

The entire fourth floor of the labs had been renovated to fit Professor Sycamore’s class. They only needed the two rooms. The first was the lecture hall, almost identical to the ones Marinette had been in during collège. The only difference was its size. Desks were not just bigger but wider, as each table would have to accommodate two humans and their partner pokémon. The only ones who did not have at least one pokémon out besides them during class were Ivan, Max, and Nathaniel, since their larger pokémon were much happier grazing in the small courtyard behind the lab. On the other side was the battlegrounds, and no doubt Marinette would spend some time in there today.

Alya was already at their table, watching the news on the Holo Network and drinking what was at least her second cup of coffee for the day. Her Braxien, Trixx, sat beside her, idly making small sigils of fire with her stick. Both of their faces lit up when they saw her enter.

“Hey, girl!” Alya greeted as Marinette settled into her seat. “So…is it done yet?”

Marinette’s face lit up. She pulled her sketchbook out of her bag and flipped to the project she had spent all night on. The dress itself would be easy enough to make: a princess-cut dress that fell to just above her knees in blush pink. But what set it apart was the skirt made of cascading red and black ribbons that perfectly matched Tikki’s colors.

It was going to be the dress she made her Showcase debut it.

Trixx chirped in approval.

“Think you’ll have it done in time?” Alya asked.

“I have to.” Marinette said. This was not some sort of far off hope. This was an absolute. In three weeks, she would be on the Showcase stage in this dress.

* * *

Adrien had been preparing for this day for weeks now. He had memorized the schedules of everyone in the mansion, making note of the best hiding spots and most efficient routes. Father was out on business (Father was always out on business). The Oranguru usually lumbered about during the day before Adrien had any photo shoots or practices, and he would not think anything was out of place so long as that tape of Adrien’s piano practice kept playing. Nathalie’s office was on the far end of the mansion, and the only times she thought to check on him was if she had to remind him of an appointment. It was all planned, down to the finest detail. Today, Adrien would be going to class!

“Come on, Plagg!”

The old Meowstic grumbled as Adrien pulled him out of his bed. He would have to apologize to him with some cheese later. But for now, Adrien let Plagg find a comfortable spot on his shoulders, grabbed his bag, and jumped out the window.

Plagg caught him, of course, letting him float down to the ground in a comfortable psychic bubble. They had been practicing that all week. It might have made for a good Showcase trick, but that was not what Adrien was going to school for, was it?

It was the first time that Adrien had been allowed on to the streets of Lumiose City without someone watching over him. He remembered when he was very young, when he had both his mother and his father to supervise him. But ever since his mother passed away, any time he was allowed outside he was always swarmed with people. Studio hands, paparazzi, fans…even the Oranguru’s well-meaning gaze felt smothering. But now he was free. Free to pursue his own dreams.

Despite living in Lumiose City his entire life, Adrien had never actually been to Professor Sycamore’s lab. He supposed that was a bit unusual. Most people would have at least visited the lab to retrieve their Pokémon license once they graduated _collège_. But he had been homeschooled, and his license had been delivered to him by Nathalie without much fanfare.

That was all a big way of saying that, he had no idea what he was doing. He stood in the lobby of the lab, and a creeping anxiety washed over him. What should he do now?

“Ah, Adrien! _Fantastic_! You’re here!”

Adrien may have never been to the lab before, but it was hard not to know who Professor Sycamore was. The man was exactly what Adrien had expected of him. His bright smile and equally bright aura helped put Adrien at ease. Who Adrien did not recognize was the Youngster with the thick headphones behind him, or the Wartortle that waddled beside him.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Professor Sycamore said. “Nino, this is Adrien. He’ll be joining us in class this term.”

“Nice to meet you, dude!” The youngster said. His Wartortle grunted to return the greeting.

The youngster gave no indication that he recognized him, and Professor Sycamore was surprisingly silent on it. Adrien felt himself relax.

“Now, then, Adrien.” Professor Sycamore said. “Are you ready to join us in class? Meet all sorts of people and pokémon?”

“Couldn’t be readier, sir!” Adrien said. It was the truth. Adrien had been waiting for this day for years, and not even Nathalie would stop him now.

“ _Très bien_! What a _fantastic_ answer! Right this way!”

Adrien followed the two into the elevator.

“Now then, Adrien.” Professor Sycamore said. “How do you feel about a pokémon battle?”

That was probably the last thing Adrien expected him to say.

“Right now?” He asked, looking at the walls of the elevator.

“Professor Sycamore always thinks the best way to get to know someone is in a battle.” Nino said. “He’s probably going to introduce you to the class by making you battle every student.”

“I think the four at a time should do well. We certainly do not want to exhaust your Meowstic, after all.” Professor Sycamore said. “But it is the heat of battle where we can best see what you know, and test the bond between you and your pokémon. That is, after all, what my classes are all about!”

Adrien wanted to ask more, but he did not get the chance. The elevator doors opened, and he followed the professor into a classroom.

Adrien wasn’t sure what to focus on first. The room was packed with students and their partners. He could make out all sorts of different pokémon; some he recognized from Kalos, others clearly from other regions. To say nothing of the people. They were all so different than the sorts he usually met at fashion shoots. Youngsters, Lasses, Schoolkids, Rollerskaters…and there was Chloé, waving to him from the front row and making a big deal out of herself. Adrien returned the wave, but tried to make himself smaller.

“ _Bonjour_ everyone!” Professor Sycamore said.

The crowd returned the greeting, a mixture of language and pokémon cries.

“As you can see, we have a new student that will be joining us this term.” Professor Sycamore said.

“Er, hi!” Adrien said, making a small wave.

“Which mean the first part of our day, we’ll be introducing ourselves to Adrien with a battle! Any volunteers?”

Chloé was the first to shoot her hand up, which was surprising considering Adrien had never seen Chloé be interested in battle ever. There were a few other hands as well; a Lass an a Bug Catcher sitting opposite of Chloé, and Nino out of the corner of his eye.

“Fantastic! Then let’s head to the battlegrounds!”

The class stood to leave, and before Adrien could blink, Chloé was on his arm.

“So Adrikins,” Chloé said. “Your father finally let you come to classes?”

“Uh, sure…” Adrien said.

Great. That probably gave everything away right there. There was no way people would notice he was best friends with the mayor’s daughter and not put the rest of it together. He loved Chloé, he really did, but sometimes she could be so clingy.

He glanced over Chloé’s shoulder. Just as he suspected, Sabrina hung in Chloé’s shadow, her Fufrou by her side in her usual Debutante trim. He gave a small wave. The Lass stiffened and hid behind Chloé.

“Come on!” Chloé said, detaching herself from her arm just long enough to take his hands into hers. “I’ll take you to the battlegrounds!”

It had not been that far, only down the hall, hardly enough time for Adrien to brace himself before the battle. For a moment, Adrien had thought he had somehow entered a gym. The only difference was that it lacked the type-based decorations of a regular gym battlefield. But it was still league-standard size, with bleachers lining each side and even a medical station set up at the far end.

“We’ll use half-court size for today.” Professor Sycamore said. “Chloé, since you were so eager to volunteer, why don’t you go first?”

On the surface, that seemed like a hard match-up. A psychic type versus a psychic type. Adrien would have to rely on strategy more than strength. But then again, Chloé had been his only friend growing up, and he knew every move she was going to make.

“This will be a friendly match. I expect you both to give it your all!” Professor Sycamore said. “The rest of you, make sure to take notes. We will discuss battle strategies afterwords. Now, Chloé, Adrien, are you ready?”

“Of course.” Chloé said, flipping her hair with one hand and retrieving her pokémon’s pokéball with another. “Kirlia, you’re on!”

“How about you, Plagg?” Adrien asked.

Plagg made a show of grumbling as he jumped off of Adrien’s shoulder, but Adrien knew he loved battling just as much as he did.

“Fantastic! Begin!”

“Kirlia, start things off with a Draining Kiss!”

“Keep your distance and fight back with a Psybeam, Plagg!”

Kirlia was fast on her feet, owing to Chloé’s years of training to be a Performer. But Plagg knew her movements just as well as Adrien knew Chloé’s. Plagg jumped out of the way, carrying himself farther backwards psychically. His ears unfurled, activating his third eyes and unleashing a powerful blast of psychic energy that hit Kirlia dead on. Kirlia stumbled, but stayed on her feet.

“Kirlia, Double Team then Magical Leaf!”

“Don’t give her the chance! Disarming Voice!”

The howl was piercing, made all the more potent by the psychic energy Plagg put into it. Kirlia attempted to maintain her illusion, but she stumbled under the pressure.

“Good job, Plagg! Now finish her off with a Psyshock!”

More psychic energy manifested around Plagg as he fired his attack. Kirlia was knocked to her feet.

“Kirlia is unable to battle. The first match goes to Adrien!” Professor Sycamore called.

Chloé huffed, but she recalled her pokémon and stepped down from the field without making a fuss. No doubt she was used to losing to Adrien by now. Actually, now that Adrien thought of it, he wondered why Professor Sycamore chose Chloé first. Did he know Adrien would already know how to battle her?

“Nino, why not you next?” Professor Sycamore said, shaking Adrien out of his thoughts.

“Sure thing, Prof! Let’s go, Carapace!”

Nino and his Wartortle took their places on the battlefield.

“Begin!”

“Carapace, Rapid Spin!”

Adrien barely had time to blink before the Wartortle was barreling towards them.

“Quick Guard!”

Thankfully, Plagg had been able to process that faster than Adrien had. He formed a psychic shield centimeters between him and the Wartortle’s shell. He was still knocked backwards from the force, but it did not do as much damage as it would have otherwise.

First things first, Adrien decided, was to keep that Wartortle as far away as possible.

“Keep your distance, Plagg, and hit him with another Disarming Voice!”

Even as fast as that Wartortle was, it could not avoid a Disarming Voice. It trembled under Plagg’s yowl, slowing down its Rapid Spin just enough.

“Right there, Plagg! Hit him with a Psybeam!”

The psychic attack struck the Wartortle’s shell, flinging the water pokémon inside halfway across the court.

“Carapace is unable to battle. This match goes to Adrien!” Professor Sycamore announced.

“Ah man…good job, little dude.” Nino said as he reached for a pokéball to recall his pokémon. “You too, dude! You did a good job!”

It took Adrien a moment to realize that Nino was talking to him.

“Ah, yeah, you too!”

“Adrien, will your Meowstic need a chance to heal?” Professor Sycamore asked.

Adrien turned to Plagg for a response, but the grumpy cat simple grunted in response. If he was hurt, he wasn’t going to show it.

“I think we’re good for another few matches, Professor.” Adrien said.

“Alright. Alya, you’re up!”

It was the redheaded lass, and right by her side was a Braixen. Another neutral type advantage, and another enemy Adrien did not know how to prepare for.

“Ready? Begin!”

“Alright Trixx, hit him with a Flame Charge!”

Another fast attacker!

“Quick Guard!”

Once again, Plagg barely had the time to shield himself from the oncoming fire type. He could not rely on Disarming Voice this time.

“Keep your distance, Plagg, and hit them with Confusion!”

“Don’t let up, Trixx! Keep using Flame Charge!”

The pokémon moved faster than Adrien could keep an eye on. Fire collided with psychic energy all across the battlefield. All they needed was one good opening…

And there it was. One powerful blast of Confusion knocked Braixen to their feet.

“Trixx! Are you okay?”

Braixen managed to stand on shaky legs, but it was clear that their head was not in the game. With shaking paws, they tried to conjure more magic, but it was more smoke than fire.

“Good job, Plagg! Now, finish them off with a Psybeam!”

The battle ended swiftly; the lingering Confusion made Trixx run right into the attack.

“Trixx is unable to battle. This match goes to Adrien!”

“Not bad newbie.” Alya said as she recalled her pokémon.

“You too!” Adrien said.

“Marinette, you’ll be Adrien’s last opponent for the day!”

For the first time since they started, Adrien started to listen to the crowds. He was used to having to cancel out cheering in order to focus. But he was not used to hushed whispers. The bug catcher took her place at the end of the court.

“Oof.” Alya said. “Good luck, kid.”

What did that mean? Obviously, there was type advantage at play, and not in his favor. Still, Adrien had faced off against plenty of bug-type trainers before. Vivillons were one of the most common pokémon for beginner Performers, almost so much that it was cliche. A Ledian could not be that much different…could it?

“Ready, Tikki?” She asked her partner pokémon, who buzzed in excitement. “Alright, Tikki I choose you!”

“Let’s go, Plagg!”

“Ready? Begin!”

“Tikki, Comet Punch!”

“Don’t let her get close Plagg! Hit her with a Psybeam!”

The Ledian sped towards them. Plagg shot Psybeam after Psybeam, but Ledian maneuvered through them easily. They collided with Plagg, knocking him off of his feet. Plagg managed to recover before he hit the ground.

“Plagg, Disarming Voice!”

“Agility, then Swift!”

She wanted to be _faster_? Plagg’s Disarming Voice filled the air, but Ledian seemed to pay it no mind. She was speeding towards them again, stars of a Swift attack forming around her.

“Quick Guard!”

But Quick Guard could only do so much. Plagg shook under each strike.

“Now finish him off with a Struggle Bug!”

The Ledian collided right into Plagg, sending him flying backwards. This time, Plagg could not catch himself in time.

“Plagg, are you alright?”

“Plagg is unable to battle. The match goes to Marinette!”

Adrien scrambled to recall Plagg into his pokéball. His mind was elsewhere, mourning his loss. He was jolted out of his thoughts as something touched his neck. He jumped, only to calm down when he saw that it was just Nino placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, dude.” Nino said. “But Nette’s the strongest trainer we have here. She could even give Professor Sycamore a run for his money.”

“I’d need to be a lot stronger to face off against Professor Sycamore in a fair fight.” Marinette said as she approached them. “You did a good job, Adrien!”

“Yeah, you too.” Adrien said. Even though his heart still stung at the loss, he did not feel like he was forcing his smile.

“ _Fantastic, fantastic_!” Professor Sycamore said. “Now, trainers, go ahead and heal your pokémon. The rest of you, join me in the classroom. We have a lot to learn from those battles!”

* * *

It had become tradition for Alya and Marinette to eat lunch together at Cafe Soleil. While the food was good and it was close enough to the labs to not risk running late in traffic, there were other reasons why they chose that cafe in particular. PR Studios was right around the corner. From their usual spot they could watch the dozens and dozens of screens that filled the studios windows. Usually, they would watch Malva’s spot on the daytime news. But it was Showcase circuit again, which meant that the studio was pushing for trainers to make their own videos by showing off significant trainer’s videos of past.

And there, smiling to the camera, was Adrien.

Ah, no wonder he looked so familiar. Marinette had studied each and every Showcase last year intently. But it was hard to recognize him without the makeup and the designer _Gabriel_ costumes. He had been the darling of the season, with a growing fan-base that cried when he won and went rabid when he lost. But, to everyone’s surprise, he had lost in the first rounds of Grand. It was strange. Marinette was sure that Professor Sycamore only chose trainers that were out of _collège_ but had yet to start their journey. So why Adrien? And why now? Furthermore, why the partner change? He had always used Eeveelutions in his routine; Eevees were always a popular pick, but when researchers confirmed how to evolve Eevee into Sylveon that year, they were more popular than ever. Where had Meowstic come from?

“Thinking about making your own video?” Alya asked.

Marinette jumped at Alya’s sudden interruption, but also at the suggestion. Alya had already dropped off her resume for the Holo Network at least five times, but Marinette had never had a chance to really go inside the studio. Alya had tried to force her in once, but she could never handle it. Her body would freeze, but her heart would pound in her chest. She would stammer and make a dumb excuse before she dashed out of there. But she would have to some day. It was almost unheard of for a Performer to enter a circuit without a PR video on file. Marinette found herself playing with the pages of her sketchbook. If she was this nervous about some silly video, she thought, could she perform on stage?

No, Marinette shook her head, trying to remove the doubts. She would have to. That was her dream.

Just not today.

* * *

Nathalie was waiting for him in the lobby. Her Murkrow was perched on her shoulder, silently making sure Plagg could not do anything to get away. It glared down at them, but it was nothing compared to Nathalie’s.

“Adrien.” Nathalie said, stern as usual. “We’re leaving.”

And thus the best day of Adrien’s life came to an end.

“Why?” Adrien asked, nearly chasing Nathalie out of the lab. For being so insistent that he come with her, she certainly did not want to slow down for him. “Why can’t I stay at school?”

“There is no nee for you to go to school.” Nathalie said. “You already have a successful career as a Performer and the best tutors in Kalos.”

“That’s not the same and you know it!” Adrien said. “I want to meet people! Make friends! Be a normal teenager!”

“You’re not normal, you’re exceptional, and that’s why your father is making sure you have an education that matches.”

“And is that why he shuts me up in my room until he needs me for a Showcase?”

“This is not up for discussion, Adrien. Now come on, or I will make sure your father hears about this.”

Just like that, the argument was lost. Adrien turned his head, desperate not to let Nathalie see just how much her words affected him. He caught a glimpse of the PR Studio screens, rotating through trainer videos. Of course they had to show off his. He hated that video. He hated that Adrien, the one that was all sunshine and rainbows and whatever else his father wanted from him. He glared at himself.

The screens were overcome with static. Adrien nearly jumped backwards at the abruptness. He never remembered these screens having any difficulty. He wasn’t the only one. All of Lumiose City seemed to freeze as they turned their attention towards the many screens that filled the city. The static churned, eventually forming the silhouette of a Vivillon.

“Greetings, Lumiose City.” The voice that came out of the TVs was heavily modified, making it impossible to make out any natural voice. If Adrien did not know better, he would not have thought it was human. “I am Hawkmoth, of Team Prismillion. You and your partner pokémon has been chosen to further our glorious goal.”

Adrien did not have time to wonder what that meant. A scream cause him to look up away from the screens, only to be met with a sea of darkly-colored pokéballs. They swarmed the city like bugs, seemingly moving on their own. No one knew how to react, until one opened up and captured a Pikachu off of a trainer’s shoulders, a Meowth off the leash its trainer was walking it with, a Skiddo off of the trainer riding it. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

The pokéball snatched Tikki right out of the sky. Took her like it was her own pokéball and Marinette was recalling her after a particularly rough battle. The black pokéballs snatched up Wayzz and Longg’s pokéballs like they were pokémon themselves, then all three took off, reforming into the swarm of black pokéballs.

They stole her pokémon. They stole Tikki.

“Mari!”

That was Alya talking, but Marinette did not process it.

“Get somewhere safe.” Marinette said. “I’m going after them.”

“WHAT?”

She did not ask questions, did not challenge her sudden bravery. All Marinette knew was that she had to get Tikki back.

She had had Tikki since she was five. Papa had taken the day off in the bakery to take her to Santalune Forest. He even let her borrow his Kangaskhan. She caught Tikki all on her own. And she raised Tikki all on her own. Every battle against her parents, every design Marinette made, every routine she planned..she did it all with Tikki by her side. Tikki was more than just her pokémon. She was her partner.

* * *

Plagg acted before Adrien did, sending Psyshock after Psyshock to keep the dark pokéballs at bay. It was working, for a moment.

Then Adrien was pulled by his wrist. It was Nathalie, trying to usher him somewhere safe. But he didn’t know he was being pushed, and neither did Plagg. Plagg lost his balance, just long enough for him to be captured by one of the dark pokéballs.

“PLAGG!”

“Adrien!” Nathalie called.

Adrien shook of Nathalie’s hold on him. He would probably have to deal with that later. Right now, he did not care. All he cared about was finding Plagg.

Because Plagg had been with him before his mother passed away. She was the one that caught him, sure, but it was unquestioned that he was Adrien’s partner. Plagg had been with him the day he first watched the Pokémon League championship battle on TV and decided that he wanted to take on the Elite Four himself. He was with him the day that he performed his first Showcase. He was with him when Adrien learned that his mother was gone. He was with him when his Father was not.

And Adrien could not lose that.

* * *

The swarm of dark pokéballs had not stopped, but Marinette did not track of the one that held Tikki. She ran after it, sprinted, threw herself at it. The pokéball struggled in her grasp, jerking wildly from one side to the next in an attempt to shake her off. Marinette yelped as it started to pull upwards, dragging her off of her feet and into the sky.

Her hands shook as she reached for the button. The second this thing opened up, she knew she was going to lose her grip on it. But she would have to work that out later. Right now, Tikki needed her.

The pokéball split open, and Marinette fell.

But it was not Marinette who hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Partner pokémon are more of a thing in Detective Pikachu, in a city where everyone can only have one pokémon that aren’t used for battling. Here, I use it more as a starter pokémon type-thing. It’s the pokémon that has been with you the longest, and the one you feel the closest bond to. This will become important down the line.
> 
> Marinette with a Ledian seems pretty self-explanatory. You may also notice the addition of Wayzz and Longg in her team. Pokepuffs for anyone who can figure out what pokémon they are!
> 
> While there are more cat-shaped pokémon with darker pelts and darker moves for Adrien to have, I feel like Espurr in particular was one of the main pokémon gen 6 tried to push. Emma has Mimi, and Pokémon Shuffle’s starter is an Espurr, so it seemed to fit. Also, I’m a psychic-type stan.
> 
> So…why Chloé with a Kirlia? Don’t worry, Chloé will bee the bee she is in canon, and that will be represented. But she’s not quite there yet, and I imagine right now she’s really into fairy types. Also, psychic-type stan.
> 
> I also just like the idea of Alya and Nino having the two starter pokémon from this gen.
> 
> I didn’t exactly make it clear since the Gorilla is a very minor character both in the show and here, but yes, the Oranguru is an actual Oranguru.
> 
> Also yes I know that Cafe Soleil isn't actually near PR Studios shhh


	2. Origins: Coxyclaque and Mistigrix

She barely managed to land on her knees and not her face as she tumbled out of the sky. The dark pokéballs buzzed around her, not quite sure whether to strike or whether to ignore her. She got back to her feet, and screamed as she saw herself in the storefront glass.

Her clothes had changed completely; now instead of the high waisted dress she had before, she wore a crimson coat dress in a with black trim and large black buttons. Around her neck was a matching scarf, wrapped around plenty but still long enough to dangle down to her hips. The most surprising feature was her eyes, covered by a red domino mask that obscured her eyes. She looked like some kind of superhero. But…how? And why?

It seemed the dark pokéballs had made up their mind. They launched themselves towards her, opening wide, ready to capture. The red lights of their capture mechanism would have blinded her if not for the mask. She yelped as she stumbled backwards, waving her arms in a desperate attempt to swat them backwards. She hit a few, and they made a dent into the buildings where they collided.

_What was going on?_

“Tikki?”

She knew Tikki was there. It was like seeing something out of the corner of your eye but not quite making it out. She could _feel_ Tikki’s presence around her. But no matter where she looked, she could not find her.

…Until she looked in the glass reflection again. And she noticed that whatever outfit she was wearing, it looked a lot like the design of the five star pokémon…

Papa used to tell her stories of Kalos long ago. Of legendary pokémon who controlled the world’s aura. Of the Aura Guardians who protected that life force. Of the bonds they shared with their pokémon, so strong that it was said they became one and the same. A bond she had dreamed of sharing with her pokémon when she was young.

She did not have much time to think about it. The dark pokéballs were flying back towards her. She held out her hands desperately trying to shield herself. Her aura manifested. The dark pokéballs bounced off of a Light Screen she held in front of her. _No way…there was no way this was happening!_

She scrambled into the alley, desperate to find some place away from the flying pokéballs where she could have her breakdown in peace. But there was someone already there, someone she collided into full-force.

She could tell he was a boy, about the same age as her maybe, with a mess of golden hair. But like herself, he wore a thick blue mask that hid his eyes and a thick blue scarf lined with white. More important were the two ears perched at the top of his head, distinctly male Meowstic ears.

There was no mistaking it now. This…whatever it was…was a Bond Phenomenon.

“You okay?” He asked, and… _Mew_ he’s smiling. How can he be smiling at a time like this?

“Do you honestly expect me to say yes?” She asked.

“Sorry, right, stupid question.” He said, rubbing his hand behind his Meowstic ears sheepishly. “I guess a better question is: do you have any idea on what’s going on?”

“I was hoping you did.”

More dark pokéballs were coming. She held out her hands again, willing herself to make more Light Screens. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boy’s Meowstic ears flop open like the pokémon’s ears would, scattering the pokéballs with a Psywave.

“These pokéballs…” The boy said. “They almost took my pokémon. They’re taking other people’s pokémon. There has to be some way to stop them.”

“What do you expect us to do?” She asked.

She had no idea how she had gotten these powers, let alone how to use them. She had no idea what these dark pokéballs were, where they came from, how to stop them.

“We have to be able to do something!” He said.

But he wasn’t wrong, either. If they didn’t do something now, there was no telling how many pokémon would be stolen from their trainers. Pokémon just like Wayzz and Longg, just as important to them as they was to her. And she could not stand by and let that happen.

She glanced out at the dark pokéballs. Most moved in a unit, flooding the streets like a tidal wave. But there were some that moved against the tide, seemingly on their own path. Those were the ones were the capture light lit. Those had to be the ones that had caught a pokémon already. And if they could follow those…

She had a plan.

“I’ll bait them out.” She said. “You keep track of the ones that don’t chase me. That has to lead us to whoever’s stealing the pokémon.”

“Alright, good plan…” He trailed off, and it occurred to her that they had not shared names.

“Ma…” No, that wasn’t right. She wasn’t just Marinette anymore, was she? “Coxyclaque.”

It was an older Kalosian word for Ledian, one that had left the lexicon centuries ago, reserved for trivia questions. But it felt right to her.

“Oh, we’re using fake names? Cool. Then call me…Mistigrix.”

Another old word. It suited him just as well.

“Alright…then here I go.”

She had to force herself to leave the alley, standing on shaking legs. But did she have any other choice? Wayzz and Longg were in there somewhere, along with everyone else’s pokémon.

“Hey you!” She shouted, voice shaking.

That seemed to work. The empty dark pokéballs turned their attention towards her. No doubt they saw her as another pokémon to steal. She wasn’t going to give them the chance.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Whether it was the adrenaline or whether it was Tikki’s power inside of her, she ran faster than she ever did running late to class. The dark pokéballs followed her in a swarm. Occasionally, she would have to turn back around and summon another Light Screen to get them from getting too close. Whether or not they could capture her like they did all the other pokémon, now was not the time to find out.

Through South Boulevard, past Vernal Avenue, nearing the entrance to Parterre Way…she couldn’t keep this up, she realized. She was starting to tire, and the wave of dark pokéballs was only growing bigger and bigger. She glanced over her shoulder, trying to look past the swarm…Mistigrix was long gone. Good. Then he found the pokéballs, and she could follow him. But she had to deal with this swarm first.

She turned around, running backwards. There were too many for a Light Screen to repel; she’ll knock herself backwards trying. But if she could use Light Screen, then…

Coxyclaque held her hands out in front of her. Her aura manifested, and the swarm of dark pokéballs was dispersed by a Silver Wind, scattering them.

Coxyclaque let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She knew Tikki was strong, because they had worked together to get that strong. But it was different to think that that was her strength.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the philosophical implications of it. She could think about it when she saved Wayzz and Longg.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what was happening. One moment, he was trying to save Plagg, the next he could feel Plagg within him, his aura surrounding his. He only had a few moments to process it before he saw the dark pokéballs turn their sights onto him. And it was only a few more moments before he met someone else going through the same thing, and enlisting himself to figure out what was going on.

But Mistigrix could not regret how fast everything was happening. This was the most fun he’s had in ages.

Coxyclaque’s plan proved to be effective. There were only a few pokéballs that did not follow her once she started running. But they were a lot faster than he gave them credit for. He gave chase after them, running down Estival Avenue.

It was pretty clear to see what the source was once he got there. A large machine sat in front of Centrico Plaza, blocking the doors to Prism Tower. It was shaped like a cap, easily twice as tall as he was and just as wide. Four satellite dishes stuck out of its sides; one on each end recalling the dark pokéballs, the others beaming out a digitized mass. It was a computer, Mistigrix realized, and right now it was transferring all of the dark pokéballs somewhere else.

“Found you!”

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Coxyclaque’s voice. The strange bug girl ran towards him, taking a moment to kneel over and catch her breath.

“We don’t have a lot of time.” Mistigrix said. “If we don’t stop this computer now, then we’re not going to save anyone’s pokémon.”

Coxyclaque yelped as she jumped out of the way of another wave of dark pokéballs. They spun around them, nearly knocking him off of his feet. They seemed to catch their mistake, halting midair and turning back towards them. This time, Coxyclaque jumped between him and the wave, holding her hands out in front of her. A whirlwind, thick with dust, shielding them, knocking most of the pokéballs backwards.

“Not bad.” Mistigrix said, but he was in awe. The scientific inquiry would have to wait until after they saved everyone’s pokémon. “Take it you wouldn’t happen to know any fire-type moves?”

“Fat chance.” She said, scoffing slightly. “But I might have an idea.”

She glanced over her shoulder. Mistigrix followed her gaze. The dark pokéballs were coming back, and Xerneas and Yvetyl there were thousands of them now, if not hundreds of thousands...

“Run.” She said.

She pulled him forward by the hand, dashing towards the machine as fast as their legs could carry them. Just as they were about to collide with the hard metal she jumped. They landed on top of the dome. The dark pokéballs weren’t so lucky. The wave smashed into the metal structure, toppling it.

Mistigrix barely managed to catch himself, falling onto his hands and knees. Coxyclaque was not so lucky, being knocked off of her feet and having to roll away from the blast. But when she flopped onto her back, still panting from both the blast and the marathon before, a wide smile illuminated her face. The two watched in silence as the dark pokéballs fell out of the sky like flies.

They did it. They have saved the pokémon. The dark pokéballs were now just empty shells, and the computer—

Mixtigrix’s heart fell out of his chest.

“The computer!”

He dashed over to the device’s remains. For nothing more than pokéballs, the dark pokéballs had done a number on it. Sheets of metal were detached from one another, thick with dents and even a hole or two. The satellite dishes had cracked in pieces. And the computer was smashed to bits. Mistigrix scrambled around the remains, trying his best to put the pieces together. But it was hopeless.

That computer was the only clue they had to where the pokémon already stolen could have gone too. And now it was destroyed.

“Can you fix it?” Coxyclaque asked. She must have realized it too, because she had moved to stand over his shoulder to survey the damage.

“I’m not Clemont.” He said. But he doubted Clemont could fix this. There was no way they could figure out the source of this device without the pieces.

“I…I didn’t…” Coxyclaque stammered.

She did not get to finish that thought. There was a crowd forming around them now. A thick murmur filled the air; people question what was going on, who these kids in pokémon cosplay were, where had the pokémon gone…

And Coxyclaque bolted, disappearing into an empty alleyway.

A sharp sting filled Mistigrix’s chest. At first, he thought he had been attacked, maybe hit with Venoshock. But as he lifted his head and looked around, he found nothing. His thoughts swarmed with images of Coxyclaque, how sad she seemed when she ran off…

These weren’t his thoughts, he realized. They were Plagg’s, the psychic type’s residual ability to pick up on thoughts and emotional states. But what was he supposed to do about it?

“Um, excuse me…” He vaguely recognized the person in front of him as the Lass from class, but his mind was elsewhere. “Were you here during the incident? Do you know what happened to our pokémon?”

He felt his own words reflected back at him, echoing in his head: “We have to be able to do something!”

“We’re going to figure that out.” He said, summoning his 10,000 watt modeling smile and unleashing it on Alya, before dashing after Coxyclaque.

* * *

As soon as she was sure she was alone, Coxyclaque curled in on herself and let out a long sob. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to recall her usual breathing exercises.

In for four…Longg and Wayzz were gone…out for eight.

In for four…she had destroyed the only chance of finding them…out for eight.

In for four…she had destroyed everyone’s chance of finding their pokémon…out for eight.

In for four…she still had no idea how she was supposed to use this Bond, how it happened or if she could control it…out for eight.

At least she did not feel like she was about to have an anxiety attack now. But it did not help her solve the situation. She had no idea how to find her pokémon. She had no idea how to control this power. She had no idea what she could do now.

The hammering in her heart settled to a buzz. It was comforting, in a way. It reminded her when she would curl up with Tikki when she was small, and the bug pokémon would let out a low buzz that lulled her to sleep.

That’s right. Tikki was still with her, wasn’t she? She owed it to Tikki. Owed it to Longg and Wayzz and everyone’s pokémon to do better than this.

She made a mistake. But that was okay, so long as she worked to fix it.

“Hey, are you alright?”

She looked up at the sound of Mistigrix’s voice. The Meowstic boy was running up to her.

“No. But I will be.” She said.

She had a plan.

* * *

In under a half-hour, 70% of Lumiose City’s pokémon were gone. Vanished without a trace. Stolen.

Despite the Mayor’s speech that called for peace and waiting for accurate information, or perhaps because of it, rumors began to spread. Who was this Team Prismillion that announced the attack? Was it another criminal syndicate, like the ones that had brought Kanto and Hoenn to their knees? Why steal pokémon? When would they strike next? And what would happen to their beloved pokémon in the meantime?

Questions only raised when footage of the event began to spread. Footage that showed the two teenagers in strange costumes dealing with this strange threat. Footage that clearly showed them using pokémon attacks in the process.

Questions only raised when the two appeared at PR Studios an hour later, asking for their help with a broadcast.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to do this?” Mistigrix asked.

Coxyclaque shook her head. No, this was her responsibility. She was the one that destroyed the machine, so she was the one that would have to face the music.

Mistigrix said nothing, but Coxyclaque could tell that he was doubting that she could do it. That was okay; so was she.

“We’re rolling in five,” One of the cameramen announced. “Four…”

She felt something warm pressed up against her heart. That was Tikki, she knew, giving her the strength she needed.

“Three…two…”

It occurred to Coxyclaque that she had no idea what to say.

“Uh, hi, Lumiose City.” She said. “You can call me Coxyclaque. Behind me is Mistigrix. Uh…nice to meet you?”

Off to a great start, she thought bitterly. She needed to try something else.

“You don’t need me to tell you what happened today.” She said. “And if you lost your pokémon, know that my heart is with you. I also lost some of my pokémon. But my partner pokémon gave me a gift. A Bond. And I intend to use it to set things right.

“We don’t know what Team Prismillion wants, nor why they stole our pokémon to do it. But I will not give them the satisfaction of letting them get it. I promise to all of you: so long as I am able to, I will find your pokémon. I will protect Lumiose City. And I _will_ defeat Team Prismillion.”

* * *

Mistigrix should have said something. He wanted to, really; did not want to burden Coxyclaque with all of the responsibility her promise entailed. But he found himself speechless as he watched Coxyclaque. How could he say something, how could he compare to an aura so bright? She burned as bright as the Prism Tower, blinding him with her strength. 

And he was _enchanted_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Bond Phenomenons, but I always find how they were used in the show lacking (granted, I haven’t been a big fan of the anime since I was a kid since I keep finding all of their decisions lacking, but I know a lot of people really like the XYZ anime, so that’s a discussion for another day). Why introduce such a cool concept if it is literally only used with one pokémon? Why not have Serena and Clemont form their own Bonds? Or have Lysandre form some kind of evil bond? Or, you know, have Ash form a Bond with the one pokémon that has been by his side for +20 years? Keep in mind that while I am stealing the terminology and lore of Bond Phenomenons, I am treating it more like Miraculouses.
> 
> Keeping in with the fact that I based Adrien’s superhero form off of a distinctly white and blue cat and not a black cat, and also the fact that the Pokémon world does not have singular Ladybugs or Cats, I chose to rename our heroes. “Coxyclaque” and “Mistigrix” are the French names for Ledian and Meowstic, respectively. Likewise, there’s some debate on whether there is one singular language for the Pokémon World, or if there are different languages. The games tend to go back and forth on this (there are obvious foreign characters who do speak another language, but characters like Blue or Sina and Dexio don’t seem to have trouble communicating when they travel to another region), but considering that there is a pokémon species that is literally the writing system, I chose to split the language. “Old Kalosian” refers to what we would think of as French, usually reserved for formal settings. Our characters speak in “Common”, sort of a simplified Japanese that is written with Unown characters. But honestly, this detail is brought up so little that it’s probably okay if you ignore it and interpret it to whatever you want.
> 
> You can probably guess that the idea of dark pokéballs that steal people’s pokémon was taken from the first movie. The machine is based off Transport in B2W2. Bonus pokepuffs if you can guess what its goal was!


End file.
